Dancing on Ice (series 4)
The fourth series of Dancing on Ice began on ITV on Sunday 11 January 2009. Phillip Schofield and Holly Willoughbyreturned as main presenters, while Karen Barber, Nicky Slater, Jason Gardiner, Ruthie Henshall and Robin Cousinsreturned to The Ice Panel. The final was on Sunday 22 March 2009 and was won by Ray Quinn. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)# hide *1 Contestants *2 Scoring chart **2.1 Average score chart *3 Live show details **3.1 Week 1 (11 January 2009) **3.2 Week 2 (18 January 2009) **3.3 Week 3 (25 January 2009) **3.4 Week 4 (1 February 2009) **3.5 Week 5 (8 February 2009) **3.6 Week 6 (15 February 2009) **3.7 Week 7 (22 February 2009) **3.8 Week 8 (1 March 2009) **3.9 Week 9 (8 March 2009) **3.10 Week 10: Semi-Final (15 March 2009) **3.11 Week 11: Finale (22 March 2009) *4 Voting results **4.1 Week 1 **4.2 Week 2 **4.3 Week 3 **4.4 Week 4 **4.5 Week 5 **4.6 Week 6 **4.7 Week 7 **4.8 Week 8 **4.9 Week 9 **4.10 Week 10: Semi-Final **4.11 Week 11: Finale *5 Required elements *6 Ratings *7 References Contestantshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=1 edit The line-up was revealed on 5 January 2009 with thirteen couples competing, including Michael Underwood, who returned to compete after pulling out last year due to injury.[1] The celebrities and their partners are: Scoring charthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=2 edit Green scores indicate the highest skating score of the week. Red scores indicate the lowest skating score of the week. indicates the couple eliminated that week indicates the returning couple that were saved from the Skate-off indicates the winning couple indicates the runner-up couple indicates the third-place couple "—" indicates the couple that did not skate that week Average score charthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=3 edit This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 30-point scale. Live show detailshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=4 edit Week 1 (11 January 2009)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=5 edit *Required element: None *Note: Only the couples with male celebrities skated this week ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Donal & Florentine *Slater: Donal & Florentine *Gardiner: Donal & Florentine *Henshall: Donal & Florentine *Cousins: Donal & Florentine Week 2 (18 January 2009)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=6 edit *Required element: None *Note: Only couples with female celebrities skated this week ;Judges' votes to save *'Karen': Melinda & Fred *'Nicky': Melinda & Fred *'Jason': Melinda & Fred *'Ruthie': Melinda & Fred *'Robin': Melinda & Fred Eliminated: Gemma & Andrei Week 3 (25 January 2009)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=7 edit *Required element: Toe Step Sequence In the skate-off, Ellery and Jeremy were found to be in the bottom two with both the Judges' scores and public votes combined. ;Judges' votes to save *'Karen': Ellery & Frankie *'Nicky': Ellery & Frankie *'Jason': Ellery & Frankie *'Ruthie': Ellery & Frankie *'Robin': Ellery & Frankie Eliminated: Jeremy & Darya Week 4 (1 February 2009)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=8 edit *Required element: Pairs spiral In the skate-off, Melinda and Michael were found to be in the bottom two with both the Judges' scores and public votes combined. ;Judges' votes to save *'Karen': Michael & Melanie *'Nicky': Michael & Melanie *'Jason': Melinda & Fred *'Ruthie': Melinda & Fred *'Robin': Melinda & Fred Eliminated: Michael & Melanie Week 5 (8 February 2009)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=9 edit *Required element: Change of Edge In the skate-off, Ellery and Todd were found to be in the bottom two with both the Judges' scores and public votes combined. ;Judges' votes to save *'Karen': Ellery and Frankie *'Nicky': Ellery and Frankie *'Jason': Ellery and Frankie *'Ruthie': Todd and Susie *'Robin': Ellery and Frankie Eliminated: Todd and Susie Week 6 (15 February 2009)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=10 edit *Required element: Shadow Spin *Theme: 80's Night In the skate-off, Ellery and Melinda were found to be in the bottom two with both the Judges' scores and public votes combined. ;Judges' votes to save *'Karen': Melinda & Fred *'Nicky': Ellery & Frankie *'Jason': Melinda & Fred *'Ruthie': Melinda & Fred *'Robin': Melinda & Fred Eliminated: Ellery & Frankie Week 7 (22 February 2009)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=11 edit *Required element: Step sequence (spiral, lunge, cross roll and one-footed stop) In the skate-off, Melinda and Jessica were found to be in the bottom two with both the Judges' scores and public votes combined. ;Judges' votes to save *'Karen': Jessica & Pavel *'Nicky': Jessica & Pavel *'Jason': Jessica & Pavel *'Ruthie': Jessica & Pavel *'Robin': Jessica & Pavel Eliminated: Melinda & Fred Week 8 (1 March 2009)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=12 edit *Theme: Prop's Week In the skate-off, Roxanne and Zoe were found to be in the bottom two with both the judges' scores and public votes combined. ;Judges' votes to save *'Karen': Zöe & Matt *'Nicky': Zöe & Matt *'Jason': Zöe & Matt *'Ruthie': Zöe & Matt *'Robin': Zöe & Matt Eliminated: Roxanne & Daniel Week 9 (8 March 2009)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=13 edit *Required element: Unassisted jump In the skate-off, Jessica and Zöe were found to be in the bottom two with both the judges' scores and public votes combined. Judges' votes to save *'Karen': Jessica & Pavel *'Nicky': Jessica & Pavel *'Jason': Jessica & Pavel *'Ruthie': Zöe & Matt *'Robin': Jessica & Pavel Eliminated: Zöe & Matt Week 10: Semi-Final (15 March 2009)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=14 edit *Required element: 20 second solo dance In the skate-off, Donal and Coleen were found to be in the bottom two with both the judges' scores and public votes combined. Judges' votes to save *'Karen': Donal & Florentine *'Nicky': Donal & Florentine *'Jason': Donal & Florentine *'Ruthie': Donal & Florentine *'Robin': Donal & Florentine Eliminated: Coleen & Stuart Week 11: Finale (22 March 2009)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=15 edit *Required element: Flying After Round 1, voting lines opened and votes were cast during the second performances. Lines soon closed and third place was announced, meaning they would not be performing Bolero, even though they had practiced it all week. Voting resultshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=16 edit Week 1http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=17 edit Week 2http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=18 edit Week 3http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=19 edit Week 4http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=20 edit Week 5http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=21 edit Week 6http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=22 edit Week 7http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=23 edit Week 8http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=24 edit Week 9http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=25 edit Week 10: Semi-Finalhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=26 edit Week 11: Finalehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=27 edit Required elementshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=28 edit *Week 1: None *Week 2: None *Week 3: Toe step sequence *Week 4: Pairs spiral *Week 5: Change of edge *Week 6: Shadow spin *Week 7: Step sequence (spiral, lunge, cross roll and one-footed stop) *Week 8: Use of a prop *Week 9: Unassisted jump *Week 10: 20 second solo dance *Week 11: Flying/Bolero Ratingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_4)&action=edit&section=29 edit Category:Dancing on Ice Category:2009 television seasons